Titans (Gundam)
The Titans are the main antagonists of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. They are an elite and corrupt unit of the Earth Federation Forces charged with patrolling the Earth Sphere. They were originally formed to combat violent Zeon supporters and prevent an incident like the One Year War from happening again. However, the Titans soon became corrupt, with many of their officers using their positions to oppress and murder Spacenoids as well as carry out other atrocities. Due to the Earth Federation's unwillingness to step in, movements such as the Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) and Karaba were formed to combat them. History Titans was established in UC 0083 in response to the Operation Stardust attack performed by the Delaz Fleet and their original stated purpose was to defend the Earth Federation against violent supporters of the Principality of Zeon, as well as to investigate Zeon sympathizers. The man behind Titans formation was Earth Federation politician and Admiral Jamitov Hymem who, alongside his second-in-command Bask Om, had secretly ensured Operation Stardust occurred he could obtain permission to form the Titans. After Titans was formed, it soon became staffed by many who held anti-Spacenoid views. As Titans obtained more political power, its jurisdiction grew to hunt down all who opposed the Earth Federation. Eventually, in response to the oppression of the Titans, on 31 July U.C. 0085, a massive protest was held in Side 1's 30th Colony against the Titans. However, the protest quickly morphed into a riot, leading to the Federation Forces stepping in to stop the riots. After the Earth Federation Forces' attempts to stop the chaos failed, the Titans were sent in to put an immediate end to the riots. The Titans opted to cut off the colony's air supply and fill it poison G3 Gas, killing the entire population of the colony. Despite outrage over the Titans' handling of the event, the Earth Federation Council did not charge the Titans with any wrongdoing. In response to this, dissident citizens and soldiers from both Earth and the colonies formed resistance movements to combat the oppression of the Titans, the Karaba to fight them on Earth and the AEUG to fight them in space. In response to the growing resistance from the AEUG and Karaba, the Earth Federation only increased the Titans' power, granting them control and oversight of most of the Earth Federation military. However, this only bolstered the opposition to the Titans. Eventually, the Titans' war crimes were exposed after the AEUG occupied the Earth Federation capital during a televised assembly and broadcast the true extent of the Titans' terrorism to the general public. No longer able to hide the Titans' brutality, the Earth Federation was forced to disband the organization. However, in response to this, the Titans turn rogue and split off from the Earth Federation. Seeking to hijack the Titans for his own ambitions, Titans technical officer Paptimus Scirocco had Jamitov Hymem assassinated and usurped leadership of the Titans with the support of most of the Titans' senior officers, most notably the infamous Yazan Gable. The Titans then betrayed their original purpose by allying themselves with Axis Zeon to gain control over the Earth Sphere, leading to a final battle between the AEUG, Titans and Axis Zeon that determined the end of the Gryps Conflict in UC 0088. The Titans were ultimately wiped out by the AEUG, but their final battle set the stage for Axis/Neo Zeon, which emerged as the strongest power in the Earth Sphere following the end of the war. Many of the surviving members of the Titans watched in horror as the Titans were finished with some of them formed their own group while others went to join Axis. Organization Despite being formed by the Earth Federation from the Earth Federation Forces, the Titans operate independently from the main Earth Federation military as an elite independent unit. The paramount leaders of the Titans are Admiral Jamitov Hymem and Captain Bask Om, who control the overall Titans fleet as well as their other branches, including the Titans Cyber Newtype research facilities. Beneath Jamitov and Bask, the Titans are divided into several units each spearheaded by a different high-ranking Titans officer. After Paptimus Scirocco staged a coup against Jamitov and usurped control of the Titans, leadership of the Titans was then centralized to Scirocco and his inner circle, which included Yazan Gable, Jerid Messa and Reccoa Londe. Foreign Affairs Delaz Fleet While the Titans did not exist at the same time Aiguille Delaz's Zeon remnants did, the Operation Stardust attack perpetrated by them was used by Jamitov as justification to form the Titans, arguing that the threat posed by the Titans necessitated a suppression of civil liberties. Secretly, Jamitov and Bask had conspired to allow Operation Stardust to succeed in order to secure the backing they needed from the Earth Federation in order to form the Titans. Earth Federation Space Colonies Though the stated purpose of the Titans was to combat violent Zeon insurgents, many of their members were soldiers who were veterans of the One Year War and others who held anti-Spacenoid views who used their authority to oppress and slaughter Spacenoids. This included Titans second-in-command Bask Om, who was responsible for killing off the population of Side 1 using nerve gas to put down an anti-Titans protest that erupted in response to the authoritarianism of the Titans. As a result, this led to a hostile relationship between the Titans and the Sides. The Titans' oppression of the colonies would eventually lead to movements like the Anti-Earth Union Group and the Karaba being formed to drive the Titans out of the Earth Sphere. Zeon Despite the Titans originally being formed to combat renegade Zeon forces, the Titans under Jamitov Hymem made multiple attempts to ally with Haman Karn and her Axis Zeon against the AEUG. Eventually, following Jamitov's death in a coup perpetrated by Paptimus Scirocco and Scirocco's ascension to power, the Titans under Scirocco successfully forged an alliance with Haman Karn and Axis Zeon to eliminate the remainder of the AEUG. Following the Titans destruction at the end of the Gryps War in their final battle with the AEUG, several remnants of the Titans went on to join Axis, which had re-branded to "Neo-Zeon" Earth Federation While operating as a branch of the Earth Federation Forces, the Titans frequently acted outside of the Earth Federation's supervision and the majority of the Titans' war crimes were covered up by the Earth Federation council. Secretly, the leadership of the Titans conspired to usurp the Earth Federation as the governing body of the Earth Sphere and seize control of the Earth Sphere for themselves. After the Titans' atrocities were exposed by the AEUG on live television, the Earth Federation voted to disband the Titans and the Titans, in response, split off from the Earth Federation Forces and allied with Axis Zeon to fight the AEUG. Titans Remnants Even though not as widespread as Zeon remnants and resurgences, remnants of the Titans continued to spring up following their dissolution at the end of the Gryps War. The most notable of these remnants were the New Desides seen in Gundam Sentinel, who vowed to continue the Titans' fight for Earthnoid supremacy. Other remnants of the Titans went on to join up with the various Zeon remnants and insurgencies that existed in the Earth Sphere and beyond, with several remaining Titans even joining the ReZeon founded on Mars by surviving members of Axis Zeon at the end of the First Neo Zeon War. Members *Jamitov Hymem - Admiral *Bask Om - Captain *Ben Wooder - Captain *Jamaican Daninghan - Lieutenant Commander *Paptimus Scirocco - Lieutenant Commander *Gady Kinsey - Lieutenant *Gates Capa - Lieutenant *Jerid Messa - Lieutenant Junior Grade *Yazan Gable - Lieutenant Junior Grade *Kacricon Cacooler - Lieutenant Junior Grade *Mouar Pharaoh - Ensign *Four Murasame - Ensign *Rosamia Badam - Ensign *Reccoa Londe - Ensign *Sarah Zabiarov - Chief Petty Officer Trivia *The A-Laws from Gundam 00 and Blue Cosmos from Gundam Seed are remarkably similar to the Titans in both methods and philosophy. *OZ from Gundam Wing is also very similar to the Titans, as both were a corrupt elite sector within their respective Terran forces. Navigation Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Jingoists Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Totalitarians Category:Thugs Category:Disciplinarians Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Polluters Category:Supremacists Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Mongers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Propagandists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Imperialists